


Le Viking du labo de chimie

by Chapaf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Vikings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: Quand une réunion parents-prof à la veille de Noël prend une tournure pour le moins inattendue.





	Le Viking du labo de chimie

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonjour,
> 
> une petite guimauve de Noël en cadooooo pour vous, mais surtout pour Maya :D Poils rouxxxxxxxxxxxxx !  
> Correc maison. S'il reste des cacas, c'est ma faute :D
> 
> Joyeuses fêtes à tous !

Assis au bureau de la salle de classe, Simon corrigeait quelques copies en attendant qu’arrive son rendez-vous. En cette veille de vacances de Noël, le labo de physique-chimie avait été décoré d’un certain nombre de guirlandes en plus ou moins en bon état. La plupart étaient à peine plus que des rebus rapportés de chez eux par les profs et les élèves. Pour la déco non plus l’éducation nationale n’avait pas un radis…

Cependant, Simon s’en foutait et trouvait que c’était aussi bien comme ça. Noël, ça n’avait jamais été son dada. Comme tous les gosses, il avait trouvé la fête magique un temps donné, quand il n’était question que de grand costaud barbu et de cadeaux. Puis l’âge adulte et son cortège de réalisme avaient piétiné les flocons immaculés et les biscuits en forme de bonhomme.

Depuis quelques années, il cherchait surtout le prétexte idéal pour couper aux célébrations familiales. Malheureusement, les bonnes excuses n’étaient pas légion pour les âmes abandonnées comme lui. Ô pauvres célibataires que le monde se faisait un devoir de sauver du vide et de la solitude en ces jours de fête et de ripaille. Solitude qu’il aurait de loin préférée, si qui que ce soit lui avait demandé son avis.

Son appart, son canap, un bon film d’action et un verre de rouge en papouillant son chat : voilà l’idée qu’il se faisait d’un noël réussi ! À moins que, par miracle, cet enfoiré de père Noël ne décide de livrer un sosie de Russel Crowe sur son paillasson au matin du 25. Là, Simon, avait une idée très précise de la manière dont il fêterait la naissance du petit Jésus. Et dans quelles positions…

En attendant, il en était réduit à esquiver les coups de fil de plus en plus pressants de sa mère tout en priant pour que cette fichue semaine de boulot se termine. Le premier trimestre avait été merdique de bout et bout, couronné par une bagarre dont était responsable le seul de ses élèves qui ne soit pas complètement demeuré. D’où cette convocation des parents dont Simon se serait bien passée aussi. Dire qu’il avait espéré terminer de bonne heure pour boucler les quelques courses qu’il lui restait à terminer…

Nathan, l’instigateur de cette vilaine bagarre, était d’ordinaire un brave gamin. Discret sans manquer de caractère, il faisait sa vie un peu en marge de la classe. Lui et son meilleur copain avaient été séparés en début d’année et ne se retrouvaient que pendant les pauses où l’on n’entendait jamais parler d’eux. Simon n’était même pas sûr que les pions connaissent l’existence de ces deux asticots-là. On ne remarque jamais les mômes sans histoire…

Malgré tout, Nathan n’était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds et l’avait prouvé pas plus tard que le mardi précédent. Tout avait apparemment commencé par une remarque sur sa mère, balancé par ce petit crétin de Matéo, le fils du charcutier.

De manière générale, Simon n’avait rien contre les charcutiers, mais ceux-ci en particulier avaient réussi l’exploit de faire ressembler leur gosse à un boudin tout en le rendant aussi stupide qu’une andouille. Et encore, en oubliant l’andouille assez longtemps dans son emballage, il était probable que celle-ci finisse par développer une certaine culture. Ce qui ne serait sans doute jamais le cas de Matéo.

Avec son physique porcin, ce sale gosse avait vite compris qu’il en imposerait davantage par sa capacité à étouffer ses adversaires en s’asseyant sur leurs visages que par ses brillantes réparties. La plupart du temps, cela suffisait et les autres mômes s’écrasaient. Nathan non.

Quand Matéo s’était foutu de lui en disant que sa mère s’était tirée parce qu’elle en avait marre de voir sa tronche, Nathan avait répliqué que sa mère à lui, au moins, ne ressemblait pas à un gros boudin poilu. La pique avait fait mouche et les deux ados en étaient venus aux mains. Simon avait dû s’interposer pour les séparer, éloignant un Nathan enragé qui escomptait bien terminer de donner la correction promise à son adversaire.

Le gosse avait d’ailleurs une jolie droite, car le groin de Matéo avait très rapidement commencé à prendre des proportions conformes à son anatomie. Marine, la prof d’histoire qui enseignait à cette heure-là dans la salle d’à côté, était à son tour intervenue et avait emmené Matéo à l’infirmerie, roulant des yeux. Aucun prof ne supportait cette tête de lard et ils en étaient presque arrivés à tirer à la courte paille pour se refourguer le bébé.

Sur ce coup-là, Simon devait une fière chandelle à sa collègue, car son intervention lui avait permis de prendre Nathan à part pour éclairer la situation. C’était ainsi qu’il avait appris que les parents du môme venaient bel et bien de se séparer. Nathan le lui avait confirmé avec une pointe de défi dans la voix, informant son prof principal que sa mère « s’était tirée avec un autre mec ».

Simon avait senti sa poitrine se pincer. Il aimait bien ce gamin et il y avait déjà bien trop de résignation et de fatalisme dans sa manière d’accuser le coup. Les gosses ne le restaient jamais assez longtemps. Sur le moment, et même s’il était conscient de ne pas connaître tous les éléments de l’histoire, il avait maudit la mère de Nathan.

Et encore doublement ce soir-là, alors qu’il se trouvait à attendre l’heure de son rendez-vous avec le père de ce même Nathan, convoqué au collège pour l’occasion. Pour avoir déjà rencontré le bonhomme lors de la dernière réunion parents-prof, il gardait le souvenir d’une espèce de grizzli hirsute. Après vérification, il s’avérait que Patrick Niors était charpentier, ce qui expliquait son doute ses allures de bûcheron.

Simon se rappela qu’il l’avait trouvé plutôt à son goût quelques mois plus tôt. Heureusement, deux solides garde-fous s’étaient alors interposés entre lui et ses probables fantasmes : la femme du monsieur et le fait que Simon excluait d’office toute relation avec les parents d’élèves. Trop d’emmerdes en perspective. Déjà que la moitié essayerait sans doute de le faire pendre en place publique s’ils savaient qu’un prof gay enseignait les maths et les sciences à leurs chères têtes blondes…

Il soupira et jeta un regard à l’horloge murale. Plus que cinq minutes. Il se concentra à nouveau sur ses copies jusqu’à ce qu’il entende la voix du CPE dans le couloir ainsi que des pas. L’heure de son rendez-vous avait sonné.

Simon se leva au moment où le CPE franchissait la porte, accompagné de deux hommes. Patrick Niors était reconnaissable, quoiqu’encore plus large et plus barbu que dans les souvenirs de Simon. La moitié de son visage était dévorée de poils, entre sa barbe broussailleuse et ses cheveux trop longs. Il portait un jean usé, très décoloré, une chemise de travail en flanelle et de lourdes chaussures de sécurité.

Même si Nathan promettait de devenir lui aussi un solide gaillard dans les années à venir, pour le moment il partageait surtout la couleur de ses yeux avec son père, marron, et celle de ses cheveux, aussi noirs que de la suie.

Simon se leva pour saluer Patrick Niors qui lui rendit sa poignée de main avec rudesse. Puis il se tourna vers l’autre homme, curieux de savoir ce qu’il faisait là. Il manqua de laisser échapper un sursaut de surprise, fort peu professionnel au demeurant. Si le père de Nathan descendait d’une lignée d’ours et de grizzlis, celui qui l’accompagnait avait quant à lui été élevé par des Vikings.

Aussi grand que le charpentier, il était encore plus large et plus costaud. Ses bras et ses cuisses évoquaient des troncs de chênes centenaires tandis que le feu de sa chevelure rousse semblait prêt à incinérer tout ce qui l’entourait. Celle-ci était rasée sur les côtés, mais les longues mèches de la crête centrale avaient été rassemblées en une queue de cheval tirée vers l’arrière. Quelques breloques d’argent s’y baladaient, comme égarées.

S’il était lui aussi vêtu comme un ouvrier, Simon l’imaginait beaucoup plus harnaché d’une armure de cuir bouilli, une hache de bataille sur l’épaule, ripaillant et buvant son hydromel dans le crâne de ses ennemis. Délicieusement viril…

_Lui, c’est Sam, dit le père de Nathan en désignant l’homme du pouce, par-dessus son épaule.

_Bien, bien, bien…_

Comme si ça expliquait tout.

Simon fronça les sourcils, mais n’ajouta rien en invitant les deux hommes à s’asseoir sur les chaises installées pour l’occasion face au bureau. Il remercia le CPE qui se retira en refermant la porte derrière lui. Les deux géants prirent place et Simon se demanda si les pauvres chaises d’écolier allaient tenir le coup. Il aurait peut-être dû en installer deux par personne…

Lui-même se sentait plutôt rabougri en contournant le bureau. S’asseyant à son tour, il nota le sourire de guingois qu’arborait le dénommé Sam. Tout à fait craquant… Se raclant la gorge, Simon décida de rentrer le plus vite possible dans le vif du sujet. Accrochant le regard de Patrick Niors, il se lança.

_Je vous remercie d’avoir répondu présent pour ce rendez-vous. J’aurais aimé vous rencontrer dans des circonstances plus agréables, mais compte tenu de ce qui s’est passé en début de semaine, il m’a semblé opportun d’évoquer avec vous votre situation familiale. J’espère que vous ne m’en voudrez pas de mon indiscrétion.

Le géant brun remua sur sa chaise, un poil mal à l’aise, puis il hocha la tête. Apparemment, de se retrouver à nouveau sur les bans de l’école le troublait, ce qui amusa Nathan. Le système scolaire était ainsi fait que la plupart des parents n’appréciaient guère les retours aux sources. Même adulte, les souvenirs de scolarité semblaient coller à la peau de tout un chacun.

_J'vois pas trop ce qu’il y a à dire de plus, répondit Patrick, un peu bourru. Nathan vous a prévenu, il me l’a dit. Ma femme est partie. Ça faisait déjà un moment que ça n’allait plus très fort et voilà…

Nathan acquiesça, compréhensif.

_Les séparations sont toujours des moments difficiles et j’entends bien que vous n’ayez pas envie de vous étendre sur le sujet. Mais si l’on considère la réaction de Nathan lorsqu’il a été provoqué sur le sujet, je pense qu’il est important d’en parler.

Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils, lui donnant des airs d’ogre. Simon se demanda s’il était bien raisonnable de contrarier ce genre de bonhomme.

_L'autre petit con l’a provoqué, Nathan s’est défendu. C’est un problème ? Il allait quand même pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds !

Au moins, on savait de qui Nathan tenait son caractère. Simon retint un soupir car, effectivement, le gosse n’avait pas eu tout à fait tort de répliquer. Le problème, c’est qu’il était de son devoir à lui, en tant qu’enseignant, de mettre un frein à la violence avant qu’elle n’escalade. C’était la partie de son job qu’il appréciait le moins, étant lui-même assez partisan des explications musclées.

Sans ressembler à une crevette, Simon n’avait jamais été aussi baraqué que les deux types qui lui faisaient face. Et quand il avait compris que son orientation sexuelle allait lui accrocher une cible dans le dos, il avait su qu’il n’existait que deux alternatives : faire le dos rond et encaisser en silence ou bien apprendre à rendre coup pour coup. Il avait opté pour des cours de boxe thaï.

Malheureusement, ça n’était pas une réponse tolérable au regard des attentes de sa hiérarchie. Dans le cas de Nathan, il devait donc se faire la voix de la raison, et ce en dépit de ses propres convictions sur le sujet.

_Il y a d’autres manières de répliquer à une agression que par la violence, tempéra-t-il. Nathan le sait puisqu’il n’avait jusqu’ici jamais eu le moindre problème.

_Et il y a certaines situations où une bonne mise au point passe par quelques bosses, répliqua l’autre homme, jusque-là resté silencieux.

Il avait une voix étonnamment profonde et calme pour un type de sa stature. La curiosité reprit le dessus chez Simon.

_Pardonnez-moi si je vous semble brusque, mais puis-je vous demander si vous avez un lien de parenté avec monsieur Niors et Nathan ? Je ne saisis pas bien la raison de votre présence à ce rendez-vous.

Ce fut le père de Nathan qui répondit, catégorique.

_Sam s’occupe de Nath avec moi depuis qu’il est tout gosse. Ça le regarde autant que moi…

_Bien. Je vois, répondit Simon qui, en vérité, ne voyait rien du tout.

Sur quelle situation tarabiscotée était-il encore tombé ? Et qu’avait voulu dire Patrick Niors par là ? Est-ce que par hasard ces deux-là seraient… ensemble ?

Simon écarquilla de grands yeux sans pouvoir empêcher son regard de voyager entre les deux hommes. Si le père de Nathan avait toujours l’air aussi sombre, l’autre type arborait désormais un sourire amusé, comme s’il savait très bien ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête de leur interlocuteur. Il posa d’ailleurs son bras sur le dossier de la chaise de son voisin, croisant ses jambes étendues devant lui en une parfaite incarnation de la décontraction.

C’était bel et bien une confirmation muette à une question que Simon n’aurait jamais osé poser en ces termes. Tout à coup, un scénario classé X entreprit de défiler à toute vitesse dans son esprit, de la manière la plus inappropriée qui soit. Encore mieux que Russel Crowe sur son paillasson au matin de Noël...

Il chassa cependant bien vite l’image de ces deux colosses contournant le bureau pour le presser entre eux. Surtout quand il commença à s’imaginer leur enlevant leurs chemises, pour découvrir encore plus de poils. Ça, ça serait le meilleur des déballages de Noël pour le coup…

Mais la situation était déjà assez compliquée sans que Simon termine le rendez-vous en arborant une trique de tous les diables.

_Je pense, dit-il prudemment tout en se tortillant sur sa chaise pour trouver une position plus confortable, que vous gagneriez à évoquer ouvertement le sujet avec votre fils.

_On n’est pas des grands causants dans la famille, grommela Patrick Niors.

Comme c’était surprenant…

_Il n’est pas forcément question d’un _talk show_ à l’américaine, Monsieur. Juste… d’ouvrir la discussion. De montrer à Nathan qu’il peut vous parler de tout. L’adolescence est une période difficile, où les repères se trouvent facilement… bouleversés.

Bordel, Simon avait l’impression d’avancer pieds nus sur du verre pilé. On aurait pu croire qu’il aurait été plus simple pour lui qu’un autre d’aborder le sujet de l’homoparentalité, mais il n’en était rien. D’une parce que lui-même ne désirait pas de gosses ; ses élèves lui suffisaient, merci bien. Et aussi parce qu’il ne se sentait pas légitime du tout en matière de relations familiales, lui qui n’avait encore rien avoué de son orientation sexuelle à ses proches.

_Hey, c’est quand même pas de ma faute si Pauline s’est tirée avec ce mec, se récria le père. On essaye de lui donner des repères à ce gosse, avec Sam. Mais dès qu’on arrive à quelque chose, sa mère revient tout saloper !

Simon se frotta la nuque, pas bien certain de savoir quoi faire de cette franchise.

_Loin de moi l’idée de vous juger, Monsieur. J’aimerais simplement que nous parvenions à faire comprendre à Nathan qu’il y a d’autres solutions pour évacuer sa colère ou sa… perplexité quant à la situation plutôt que d’user de ses poings. Votre fils est un bon élève et un enfant agréable.

_Bah c’est pas grâce à sa mère, maugréa Patrick Niors.

Son compagnon lui posa une main réconfortante sur l’épaule, lui adressant un regard de soutien silencieux. Simon se prit à envier la connexion évidente de ces deux-là. Entre eux, les mots paraissaient superflus, ce qui n’était sans doute pas plus mal. Ils n’avaient pas l’air d’être le fort du père de Nathan.

_Ce qu’essaye de dire Pat, reprit alors Sam redevenu sérieux, c’est que Pauline, son ex, n’a jamais été quelqu’un de très sable. On fait du mieux qu’on peut pour aider le gosse à avoir des repères, mais ça fait des années qu’elle va et vient comme un courant d’air. Malgré tout, ça reste sa mère. Et Nathan a toujours eu sa fierté. Vous allez avoir du mal à le convaincre de déposer les armes si Gros Dodu s’en prend encore à lui.

Simon dut se retenir de rire, mais il sentit un sourire frémir au coin de sa bouche.

_Gros Dodu ?

_Heu ouais, c’est comme ça que Nathan appelle Mat-machin. Désolé, ajouta Sam.

Mais il n’en avait pas le moins du monde l’air et Simon le comprenait. D’ailleurs, il n’était pas si mal ce surnom.

_Nous avons aussi convoqué les parents de… (Ne pas dire _Gros Dodu_ , ne pas dire _Gros Dodu_. Il se concentra comme jamais.) Matéo afin qu’ils aient une conversation avec leur fils. Nous ne saurions tolérer le harcèlement scolaire.

_Y a intérêt !

Patrick Niors n’était décidément pas quelqu’un de commode. Ceci étant, Simon appréciait ce côté ultra-protecteur qu’il manifestait à l’égard de son fils. Lui qui s’était attendu à rencontrer un homme accablé par sa séparation, un peu démissionnaire, trouvait cette attitude beaucoup plus encourageante.

_Pour le moment, nous allons temporiser, dit-il, conciliant. Nous serons attentifs de notre côté, mais je pense vraiment qu’il faut que vous ayez une conversation avec votre fils. Nathan est un garçon avec du caractère. Quelle que soit la personne avec qui vous faites votre vie, il me semble de taille à l’assumer pour peu qu’il vous sente à ses côtés.

Patrick Niors le dévisagea sans avoir l’air de comprendre.

_Bah, depuis que ma femme s’est tirée, je fais pas ma vie avec qui que ce soit. Donc je vois pas trop ce que ça vient faire là, mais j’essaierai de m’en souvenir.

Ce fut au tour de Simon d’afficher une moue dubitative.

_Il n’y a pas de honte à avoir, vous savez.

_Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Simon laissa son regard voyager entre les deux hommes, l’un clairement interrogatif et l’autre… hilare. Sam éclata d’un grand rire en se tapant sur les cuisses. Sa force aurait suffi à faire naître un ouragan.

_Qu’est-ce t’as à te poiler comme ça, toi ?

Le rire du colosse roux redoubla et Simon se prit à bafouiller.

_Je… C’est que… Mais…

_Mais quoi à la fin ? tonna Patrick.

Sam, des larmes au coin des yeux, se redressa.

_J'crois qu’on ferait un couple d’enfer, mon canard !

_C'est quoi encore que ces conneries ?

_Bah, c’est ce qu’a cru le prof de ton fils en tout cas.

Simon se sentit rougir jusqu’aux oreilles sous le regard du père de son élève.

_Je… suis désolé. Quand vous avez dit que… Enfin, je croyais que…

À son tour, le visage d’ogre de Patrick Niors se fendit en deux pour laisser échapper un rire tonitruant, auquel se mêla celui de Sam. Le Viking fut cependant le premier des deux à se reprendre, des larmes au coin des yeux.

_C'est la première fois qu’on nous la fait celle-là, mais elle est pas mal ! Nan, c’qu’a voulu dire ce grand couillon quand il a dit qu’on élevait Nath ensemble, c’est que je squatte le studio au-dessus de notre chantier depuis des lustres. On bosse ensemble. Et comme l’atelier, c’est aussi chez Pat, on a fini par tous se vivre les uns sur les autres. À la base, c’était du provisoire, mais ces conneries finissent toujours par durer longtemps. Ça va bien faire vingt ans qu’on se démerde comme ça. On est un genre de famille bizarre, vous voyez…

_Merde, merde, merde…_

Simon se plantait rarement sur les gens, mais ces deux-là avaient l’air si proches et envoyaient tellement de signaux contradictoires… Il réprima un mouvement de mauvaise humeur. C’était sans doute son côté prof, mais il supportait assez mal de se tromper.

_Je suis désolé, se força-t-il à répéter. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

Patrick Niors l’arrêta d’une main levée.

_Nan, mais que ce soit bien clair, hein : ça m’offense pas du tout. J’m’en fous que vous ayez cru que j’étais homo. Et puis, après tout, ajouta-t-il, hilare, vous n’avez tort qu’à 50 %.

_Je ne suis pas certain de vous suivre…

De son pouce, il désigna une nouvelle fois le rouquin.

_Bah disons que si Nathan doit un jour assumer les mecs que quelqu’un ramène à la maison, ce sera ceux de tonton Sam.

_Très élégant. Merci Pat…

_De rien, frangin…

Il lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes assorti d’un haussement de sourcil dénué de la plus totale discrétion. Apparemment, Simon s’était grillé tout seul avec ses suppositions. Il tenta de reprendre contenance en se raclant la gorge.

_Donc, non, prof, rassurez-vous. On n’a rien contre les homos à la maison…, lui assura Patrick avec une expression entendue. Bien au contraire.

_C'est… heu… bien, parvint-il à articuler. C’est toujours une bonne chose d’élever un enfant dans le respect.

_Ouais, ouais. Bon par contre, faut aussi considérer que c’est Sam qui a appris au gosse à boxer. Donc c’est à lui qu’il va falloir se plaindre de vos histoires de bagarres !

Simon se rendit compte qu’il avait perdu la main depuis un moment déjà, aussi décida-t-il de jouer cartes sur table et d’en revenir avec franchise au sujet de leur entrevue. Il devait bien ça à ces deux-là.

_Bon, écoutez, je ne devrais pas vous dire ça, mais Matéo est une sale petite teigne. Et, entre nous, il était temps qu’il tombe sur quelqu’un capable de le remettre à sa place. Donc c’est une très bonne chose que Nathan l’ait fait. Simplement, je ne peux pas cautionner ouvertement la violence. Alors on va devoir veiller tous ensemble à ce que ça ne devienne pas une habitude pour Nathan.

D’abord interloqués, les deux charpentiers se remirent à rire.

_Ha bah, j’aime mieux ça, finit par répondre Patrick. Parce que même si j’suis d’accord avec vous et qu’y a d’autres manières de régler ses problèmes qu’en se tapant d’sus, j’ai pas élevé mon gamin dans l’idée qu’il devait s’écraser devant les abrutis.

Simon acquiesça mais n’ajouta rien. Tout avait été dit. Ses interlocuteurs durent le comprendre, car ils se levèrent. Les pieds des chaises raclèrent sur le sol carrelé et les deux hommes poussèrent même la délicatesse jusqu’à les remettre en place, derrière une table libre. Simon les remercia et traversa la salle pour ouvrir la porte.

Près de la sortie, Patrick Niors lui tendit son immense battoir, couturé de cals et de cicatrices. Il lui manquait même une partie de l’annulaire droit.

_De toute façon, si y a un souci, vous savez où me joindre. Mais je parlerai à Nath, promis.

_Je vous remercie, répondit Simon en lui rendant sa poignée de main avec précaution.

Il avait envie de pouvoir tenir un stylo dans les jours à venir, ne serait-ce que pour venir à bout des copies qui l’attendaient encore chez lui. Sans même parler d’autres activités beaucoup plus privées. C’était une sacrée cargaison de fantasmes qu’il venait d’accumuler en l’espace d’un quart d’heure.

Il tendit ensuite la main à Sam qui le dévisageait avec un drôle d’air, se dandinant d’un pied sur l’autre.

_Pars devant, Pat, dit-il à son comparse. J’te rejoins.

Le père de Nathan leva les yeux au ciel, blasé. Apparemment, il connaissait déjà tous les tours de son ami. Il s’éloigna avec un sourire entendu et l’expression du rouquin se mua en une moue séductrice. Il irradiait d’assurance et Simon n’était pas certain d’y survivre. Il avait toujours craqué pour les mecs qui savent ce qu’ils veulent et n’hésitent pas à se lancer.

_Je peux quelque chose pour vous ? demanda-t-il d’une voix qu’il espérait ferme.

Son interlocuteur se pencha au-dessus de lui, posant son avant-bras sur le chambranle de la porte. Il faisait bien deux têtes de plus que Simon, ce qui l’amenait à le surplomber. Pour autant, son imposante présence n’avait rien de menaçant et aucune fuite ne s’imposait. Tout bien considéré, Simon n’aurait rien eu contre le fait de passer ses prochaines vacances dans ces bras-là.

_En fait, je voulais vous poser une question.

_Je vous écoute, répondit-il en tentant de rester le plus pro possible.

Difficile quand tout son espace personnel, horizontal et vertical, se trouvait envahi de ce type aux allures de guerrier nordique. En plus, Sam sentait le grand air et le bois. Une odeur de copeaux fraîchement taillés, un peu résineux. Le sexe de Simon se rappela à son bon souvenir, mais dans un scénario bien différent de celui qu’il avait imaginé un peu plus tôt. De trois, il avait réduit le nombre des participants à deux. Lui et une certaine montagne de muscles et de poils.

_C'est les vacances demain, c’est ça ? demanda Sam, très calme.

_Oui.

_Vous faites un truc avant Noël ?

Simon déglutit pour s’empêcher de se mettre à sautiller comme une gamine hystérique. Son fantasme incarné était-il en train de lui faire des avances ? Bordel, si c’était le cas, Russel Crowe pouvait aller se rhabiller. Simon ne rêvait plus que d’une interminable partie de jambes en l’air sur des peaux de bêtes, écrasé par le poids de ce colosse.

_Vous êtes toujours aussi direct ? s’entendit-il demander.

Sam hocha la tête, rieur.

_Ça évite de perdre du temps.

_Certes…

_Alors ?

_Hé bien, j’ai encore deux trois courses à faire, emballer des cadeaux, corriger quelques copies, ce genre de trucs…

_Et tout ça, ça vous laisserait un peu de temps pour, je sais pas, que je vous invite à boire une bière ?

Oh oui de la bière, bien mousseuse. Quelques bulles s’attarderaient dans la barbe rousse et Simon n’aurait plus qu’à se pencher pour, du bout de la langue…

Il réprima à grand-peine un gémissement de luxure, mais sa pensée avait dû être évidente, car Sam le dévisageait désormais avec voracité. Son souffle se hachura et, résolument, Simon s’écarta d’un pas avant de faire une connerie, du genre initier un coït bref et brutal sur son lieu de travail. S’il laissait Sam lui faire la moitié de ce qu’il avait en tête ici, il ne pourrait plus jamais donner de cours dans cette salle. Ce qui risquait de lui compliquer singulièrement la vie…

_Une bière, oui, répondit-il d’une voix que le désir rendait rauque. Ce serait super…

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de son vis-à-vis qui se pencha derechef.

_Juste pour que ça soit clair, prof, c’est un rencard…

Malicieux, Simon se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour parvenir à mordiller le lobe de l’oreille de l’autre homme. Puis il lui susurra :

_Je t’en aurais voulu que tu m’invites pour autre chose…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Encore un joyeux noël et une bonne année :)


End file.
